Forum:Featured Character/Archive/September
September 2011 Patty the Platypus *'Info:' Created by Maddyfae Support #Patty is an awesome character! I love how she is a love interest for Perry without being a Mary Sue. I also love the background story behind the character. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) #Same here. entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' Awsome!User:Jisu Lee/To do List 03:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC)'' #Patty is very well developed as an OC. She is very complex and is one of the first Perry-Girlfriends-Who-Aren't-Mary-Sues I've ever seen. I love her pictures and her backstory. Go Patty! —ℒ❁VℰℳÜℱℱ❣Ñ[[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|❂ You Can Find Me In The ✦Alligator Sky✧ ✺]] 10:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) #Everyone else stole my reasons. :( :P I vote yes! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] Phineas and 2 15:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) #Wow, I like Patty!:D I vote yes.StrawberryStarr (talk) 23:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #So... I vote Patty because she's an awesome character, and all the reasons mentioned before, but I'm too lazy to write. Anyway, thumbs up. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment #Thanks guys! :) It appears that after number I lost track of months, she might finally win! :D Thanks so much! -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...']]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 21:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) #this is her sixth month i believe the only reason im ot putting my support is cuz i dont know what to say and keep it valid-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Really Perry?! I expected more from you.]] 21:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Norma *'Info:' Created by StacyFan Support #Norma is awesome! I love how she's Norm sarcastic assistant and I love her outfit! Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment Steve Lee *'Info:'Created by User:Jisu Lee Support # Oppose # Comment #IDK-th time is the charm, right? Juliana "Jules" Kensington • Info: Created by Isabella Fanatic Support 1. I support Jules! I think she's a great character and definitely not a Mary Sue. I love her back story. What is my name? That is an interesting question you pose, as it reveals not only one's impulses and desires , but one's deepest fears as well. I'll go with Lotta Potato Salad. 14:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oppose 1. Comments #C'mon, people, at least look at her page. Even if you don't like her, give constructive criticism so I can improve her. She may not be well-known, but look at the page- same goes for other characters. -IzzyFan, not signed in #note:tomboys and sweet tooth do not mix.entering the 2ND DIMENSION Awsome!User:Jisu Lee/To do List 03:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC)'' #WHAT?!!? Says who? What is my name? That is an interesting question you pose, as it reveals not only one's impulses and desires , but one's deepest fears as well. I'll go with Lotta Potato Salad. 14:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Liz Support: Oppose: Comment: